My bully or My hero?
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally Dawson is a normal teenage girl, except she gets abused by her boyfriend Jeffrey and gets bullied by Austin Moon. No one knows she gets abused. Ally and Austin are enemies at first, but will Austin somehow find out she gets abused, will he be her hero or will he still be her bully? My first fanfiction, and hope you like it! sorry if the summary is bad! please R
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so I really hope you like it,This is an Auslly story, rated K+**

**My Bully or My Hero?**

**Ally's Pov**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock,Great another day at school or as I like to call it, prison. I slowly got out of bed and put on my usual outfit, A floral dress,a jean jacket,usually I would wear a vest but I had to cover the bruises on my arms from Jeffrey,and my brown boots. My makeup was done natural with little bit of pink eye shadow with some mascara. I walked downstairs,said good morning to my father,who was reading the news paper and grabbed my bag and an apple and headed off to school. When I got there guess who was out front, my own personal bully Austin Moon. I swear I have no Idea what I did to that boy to make him hate me so much, oh great here he comes now! (note the sarcasm)

"Dawson,I've been looking for you" barked Austin. Can he never leave me alone for once? "What do you want Moon?" I snapped. "aw did someone wake up-" he was cut off by Trish walking up to us, my best friend since kindergarten. "Leave her alone would you?!" yelled Trish. Just when she said that Austins ginger-haired friend Dez walked over, he and Trish have never gotten along. "Don't yell at Austin!" Dez screamed at Trish,and knowing Trish,she wouldnt back down without a fight. "Stay out of this freckle-face!" she snapped."Come on Trish lets just leave,you dont want to get another detention because of these two do you?" The reason I say this is because she's already gotten two detentions because of Austin and Dez. "I guess your right" whined Trish. We walked away and went to our lockers,which thankfully were right next to eachother,but guess who is my other locker neighbor,thats right...Austin. We grabbed our books and headed off to class,which is math.

**Austin's Pov**

I woke up to the sound of my mother yelling up the stairs "Austin,time to get up!" I groaned and hopped out of bed. First I went into the washroom to brush my hair and stuff like that, then i put on a pair of ripped jeans, a red and white plaid top and a white undershirt and some red hightops. I walked downstairs, ate breakfast and walked to school. I met my best friend Dez out in front of the school and we talked for a bit, then I saw Ally Dawson walk onto the property. I have bullied her for a few years now, I dont even know why I do. I walked up to her and started talking to her and she just snapped at me. Trish then came and Dez did to and they started fighting,then Ally got trish to stop fighting with Dez,then the two of them walked away. Me and Dez walked off to get our books, I was suprised when I didnt see Ally at her locker (not like I cared) and walked off to history class.

**Ally's pov**

**Lunch time (sorry for skipping, nothing happened)**

I was about to walk into the cafeteria, when someone pulled me into the supply closet, I gasped but they covered my mouth so I wouldnt make any sounds. It was dark, but when the person turned on the light, I could see perfectly who it was, and I really wish I didnt. It was my abusive boyfriend Jeffrey. He and I had been dating for about 9 months, the first month was great but then he started hitting me and calling me names. I know what your thinking, Why dont you break up with him? Well i've tried, but he wont let me and now your thinking why dont you tell anybody? I dont know the answer to that question, I guess im just scared. "WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT"? He whisper-yelled, since he couldnt actually yell since we were in the supply closet. "I was with Trish" I whispered" "LIAR!" then he slapped me across the face, I wasnt gonna show weakness, so I didnt cry. He then gave me a "talking to" which im not gonna repeat, then he let me out and I walked into the cafeteria. Austin walked in pretty much right after me.

**Austin's pov**

I walked into the cafeteria with Dez right behind me, we sat at our usual table, with our friends Jake and James, who were identical twins. "hey guys" they said in unision, and then laughed. "Hey" me and Dez replied, also at the same time which was kinda funny. We all took out our lunches, we bring our own since the schools food is terrible, and started eating."So Austin I saw you talking to Dawson this morning, what did you do to her" Jake asked. They know I bully Ally, so they know that when I talk to her,something always happens. "oh you know the usual, just bugged her until her friend Trish came over and started yelling, then Dez got involved so they ended up arguing, then Trish and Ally walked away" "oh ok" Jake replied. We all just ate our lunch until the bell rang, next I had music class with Ally so I headed off to the music room.

Fin! I hope you all liked it, oh and I dont own Austin and Ally or most of the characters but I do own Jake and James! please R&R and sorry if I made any mistakes, this is my first fanfiction! and if you have any advice could you tell me? and sorry its so short! next one will be longer,I promise!

Mel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, I would just like to thank you for reviewing and thanks PurpleDreamer99 for the advice :) oh and yes my full name is Melanie. Anyways heres chapter 2...Oh and it continues from the last chapter.I dont own Austin and Ally or its characters, I just own Jake,James,Jeffrey and Eric!**

**Ally's Pov**

When the bell rang for lunch to end, I took my tray and emptied it in the trashcan with Trish behind me. I had music class next with Austin and, unfortunately no Trish. Me and Trish said goodbye and walked are seperate ways, me to music class and her to english. I got there just before our teacher, walked in,and I saw Austin sitting at the back with James, who also had music. Austin looked up and saw me,smirked then looked back down. "oh no,what is that boy planning" I muttered silently to myself and took my seat at the front of the class,next to these girls named Alyssa and Jasmine. Who were both really nice and into music, like me.

"Ok class, I have an assignment for you where you're all going to right a song about something thats happening in your life right now, then perform it in front of the class" said while reading off a sheet of paper."It will be due next Monday"She added.

I raised my hand "yes Miss Dawson?"."I was wondering if this was individual or group work".I replied loud enough for her to here. I have really bad stage fright, but I do write songs in my song book. "This will be an individual project and I expect that my best student will have a really good song, am I right?" I nodded my head, this is going to be the worst project ever.

During class we were all just brain storming ideas for our songs, I was just sitting there, tapping my pencil against my desk thinking of what to write. All of a sudden i heard my name being called, well my last name and knew right away it was either Austin or James, And James barely ever talks to me, so it had to be Austin.

"Hey Dawson, could you stop tapping your pencil, there are some people trying to work here" He said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. I mock gasped "you, Austin Moon, working? I thought i'd never see the day" I snapped, hey can you blame me? I've had a pretty rough day. "ha-ha very funny!" he fake laughed then came up to me,grabbed my pencil out of my hand and threw it across the classroom. "That wasn't very nice Moon" I said as i was walking over to get my pencil.

"you think I care?" he questioned, although im pretty sure it was a rhetorical question. I groaned, then sat back down to start working again. I took out my brown songwriting book/diary and started writing down some lyrics. Austin just went back to his seat. I wrote down a few different lyrics, then put them together to try and form a song. By the time I had half of the song done, the bell rang for last period. I have Geography and thank god Austin is not in that class.

**Austin's Pov**

I walked into music class and sat at the back of the classroom with just talked for a bit, then I heard someone come into class. I looked up and saw Ally , I just smirked, this class is not going to be very fun for her. The teacher came in and announced our new project and then we got to work, It was about half way through class when I started hearing someone tapping there pencil, I tried to ignore it but it just kept getting more and more annoying so I looked up and saw it was Ally. I started calling her name and then I asked her to stop, and she just had to have a snobby reply and just continued to tap her pencil so I threw it across the room, I know you guys might think I have anger issues or something, but it is really annoying. I walked back to my seat and tried to think of some lyrics, but I could not come up with anything! I tried, really tried, but nothing came to mind. I dont even know where to start. By the time class ended I had no lyrics, and its due by next monday (todays thursday).I walked out of class and off to my last period which was Science.

**Still Austin's Pov End of school **

I walked out of class and went to my locker to wait for Dez, he was coming over today after school to help me with the music assignment, I dont think he knows how to write songs either but its worth a shot. When he came over we started walking back to my house, which was about a 10 minute walk. On the walk home I saw a familiar brunette...Ally. I guess her and Trish were walking back to her house. She looked over to me and Dez then looked away.

"Hey Dez, you going to that pool party thrown by Eric Hooper Friday?" I asked him, since we live in Miami its pretty much always warm here. "yeah, Im pretty sure the whole school's invited, including Dawson and Rodriguez **(1). "**I know and I hear they both already agreed to go" I said with a arrived to my house and walked into the kitchen to see my mother baking something.

"Hey honey, how was school?" she asked. "It was school" I said with a shrug. Me and Dez walked upstairs to my room and I closed the door. "So I hear your having trouble writing a song" Dez says, way to state the obvious buddy. "yeah" I sighed. "Well dont look at me for help, I can barely write an auto-biography, and thats about myself!" "I didnt know writing a song could be so hard!" I whined."Well I have to get going, I just remembered my dad wants me home for dinner" he said and I groaned. There is no way I can write this song.

**Ally's Pov**

As I walked out of geography class, I met trish by our lockers and we started walking back to my house so we could just hang out and talk. My house was about a 20 minute walk away, and about 5 minutes into our walk, I saw a flash of bleach-blonde hair. I looked over to get a better view of the person and it was Austin,with Dez walking beside him. He looked over and I quickly looked away. Trish noticed and asked "whats wrong?" "Moon and Worthy"**(2)** she looked over and saw them "ohhhhhh". We turned left at the next road to get to my house, so Austin and Dez were out of eyesight unless we looked behind us. "So can you believe Eric invited us to that pool party?" Trish asked excitedly. "I was kinda shocked but anyways you know I cant go in the pool, you know after what happened" I replied quietly. "I know but im just glad you agreed to come" She replied happily. The reason I dont go in the water is because last year my mother went surfing and ended up falling off her board, a wave held her under so she drowned and they never have found her body. I was so devastated and ever since then I have never gone into any water except the shower obviously**(3). **When me and Trish got back to my house we pretty much just talked about a bunch of things from how much we wished Austin,Dez,Jake and James would get a life to Trish having this HUGE crush on Eric Hooper! He is the most popular guy at school and the one throwing the pool party. around 7:30 she had to go home so I grabbed my journal and started writing...

**Hey Journal,**

**Today was probably one of my better days, obviously I still got bullied and one of Jeffrey's daily routines, but I also got invited to a pool party! I know what your thinking, Ally Dawson at a pool party? Well Im going for Trish because she has a huge crush on Eric, you know the popular one? well anyways Austin was still his usual self but he didnt bug me as much today. Well anyways gotta go journal, talk to you soon!**

**Love,Ally.**

I climbed into bed and turned out the light, I know its really early, but I like to get a good sleep.

**Fin! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know not great, but next chapter will be the pool party which could have alot of drama! Please R&R! oh and Jeffrey will be in the next chapter and so will obviously the main characters! And I know this one was short too but its late and I wanted to upload another chapter tonight!**

**(1) I dont think they actually say trish's last name in the show, so I just used the actress that plays her, Raini Rodriguez!**

**(2)Same as (1) except its Calum Worthy, thats why I used worthy!**

**(3) If you have seen Aquamarine, thats where I got the idea from, and some of the future events will be similar to some in aquamarine!**

**Oh and you will find out why Austin bully's Ally later in the story and why Jeffrey abuses her!**

**Mel**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**A/N hey, I wanted to apologise for such a bad last chapter I wasnt really impressed with it, but lets hope that you guys like this chapter. By the way pretty much all this chapter will be Austin's pov, just know that before lunch in the story Ally just had class and stuff then there will be a short Ally pov then back to Austin.**

**Austin's Pov**

I woke up to my alarm clock, it was playing bad enough for you by All Time Low **(1). **The sun was peaking in through the curtains and it was really bright! I slid off my blankets unwillingly and wobbled out of bed. I really hate getting up early, It was 8:00 and school started at 9:00. I went into the bathroom and combed my hair then shook it so it looked a little bit messy. I threw on a pair of ripped jeans, a yellow hollister shirt and my yellow hightops. I ran downstairs and it was 8:25. I made myself my favorite breakfast,pancakes, I love pancakes! By the time I made them and ate them it was 8:50. I would have to fast-walk if I wanted to be there right on time. The bell just rang when I walked through the front doors and quickly walked over to my locker to grab my books and walked away to history class. I had this class with Dez, I quickly walked in and took my seat next to Dez.

"what took you so long man, I was waiting out front for you" he whispered when the teacher had his back towards us. "I made pancakes which takes a while you know!" I told him. "whatever,anyways you excited for the party tonight?" he asked. "yeah, I guess""You guess?! this is one of the biggest parties of the year and you guess your excited?"he whisper-shouted. " , is there a problem?"Mr Henry, our history teacher asked. "No " mumbled was quiet for the rest of class. When the bell finally rang, we walked out of class to our next period, which was gym and we had that with Dawson and Rodriguez.

We walked into gym class and saw everyone lined up. Dawson's boyfriend Jeffrey was in this class but they were as far as anyone could get away from eachother in this gym, I found that kind of wierd. We were playing dodgeball today. I was on the same team as Jeffrey and Dez and Rodriguez and Dawson were on the opposite team. This could be fun, I get to hit them with dodgeballs without getting in trouble. Each team lined up and coach Miller blew his whistle as a signal to go. We all rushed to the centre and the people who got there first got the dodgeballs first. I can run fast so I got one of the first balls. Ally and Trish just kind of stayed at the back **(2). **By the time we were 3 quarters of the way through gym class there was 3 people left standing on each team, on my team it was me,Jeffrey, and Dez then on the other team was Ally,Trish,and this guy named Jack. I threw the ball I had in my hand and it hit Jack. He walked off the court and sat on the bench with his other teammates. Dez then through the ball and it hit Trish, she glared at him, and trust me if looks could kill,Dez would be dead, then walked off and sat down. Me and Dez looked to Jeffrey who was the only one who had a ball since all the other ones were still on Ally's side because she never threw them back, and we nodded at him. We expected him to just lightly toss it and hit her in the leg because she looked like she was paralyzed. We could hear both teams cheering on there player/s since Ally was the only one left on the other team. Jeffrey threw the ball way harder then we expected him to and nailed ally right in the face, she fell to the ground. Jeffrey laughed and I just stared at the brunette girl laying on the floor. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I actually felt guilty. "What the hell man? you didnt have to throw it so hard" I said. "I didnt mean it, I just forgot it was Ally and threw the ball as hard as I could" he replied dumbly. I rolled my eyes then the bell rang for lunch **(3)**. I saw Ally slowly get up and run off to the cafeteria. Then Trish walked off behind her. I just walked off and tried to forget all about what hapened. **Ally's pov**

I cant believe people actually believed Jeffrey's whole "I didnt mean it" speech. He always says that. I was walking to the cafeteria when Trish walked up to me. "Hey Ally, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Im fine Trish, it was just a dodgeball" I lied, I knew she didnt believe me but she just let it go. "Hey Trish, I'll catch up with you, I have to go do something" I stated. She just nodded and walked away. I was walking down the hallway when someone pulled me into the supply closet...again. I knew it was Jeffrey. "You tell anyone I threw it that hard on purpose, you'll regret it" he said sternly. "I wont tell anyone, never have, never will" I replied. "good" he said sharply. "Oh and if you're planning on going to that party tonight, dont go or i'll have to do something I dont want to do". I just rolled my eyes and walked out. I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed my lunch. At least after lunch we have the football game so we dont have any classes and I can just go home. **(4) **Me and Trish just walked back to my place and started getting ready for the party, me just in a floral tank top,jean shorts and blue flip flops, and Trish in a purple one piece bathing suit with a purple flowery dress over top. I wonder why Jeffrey didnt want me going to the party. We started our walk over to Erics house, since it was about 5:15 and it was a 15 minute walk.

**this is part 1 because I couldnt fit the whole chapter, part 2 will be up soon!**

**(1) I really like that song! Even though its an older one I really do! and if you watch one of the R5 videos then you can see that Rydel, Riker and Ross are all dancing and singing to it.**

**(2)Does anyone else do that? I do it all the time because I dont want to get hit in the face with a dodgeball.**

**(3) I know there was only 2 periods before lunch,but I wanted to get to the party A.S.A.P**

**(4)That happens at my brothers school,hes in highschool and on somedays he can come home after lunch because there school football team is playing and the students that stay get to watch it.**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**ok so here is part 2! Its the party so I hope you enjoy!**

**Austin's Pov**

Me and Dez didn't really want to watch the football game, so we just walked back to my house to hang out. Dez suddenly brought up an interesting topic "so do you think that Jeffrey actually meant to hit Ally that hard?" Dez asked."He said he didnt mean it,I believe him" I said although I wasnt sure if I actually did believe him."I guess, he just didnt seem to sorry" He said. "Well we should probably get ready for the party" I told him. He looked at his watch, 5:00, the party started at 5:30 since we were going swimming,we didnt want to go swimming to late. I threw on some hot pink swim trunks,a white hollister t-shirt and some sandals. Dez was wearing multi-colored swim trunks with a red button-up shirt and some red sandals. We started walking over to Erics house, he lived only a few minutes away. When we arrived we saw that most of the people were already there, Jeffrey was picking up girls and throwing them in the pool **(another aquamarine reference)**. I saw Ally standing beside the pool while Trish was swimming and checking out Eric, she has a crush on him? now I have something to hold against her. As soon as we got closer to the pool Dez took off his shirt and sandels and jumped into the pool, splashing Trish. She just gave him a death glare and then swam away. I sat down in one of the chairs and was just watching all the girls reactions when Jeffrey threw them into the pool, all of them were screaming and laughing. Jeffrey then looked around and once he saw Ally, his eyes darkened and I think I saw a little bit of a smirk cross his face. He then walked over to Ally when she was still watching Trish and picked her up bridal style. Her eyes widened in horror when she realised it was him.

"PUT ME DOWN,NO PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed, he just ignored her and continued walking over to where he threw all the other girls in. I could tell she was crying and that she was really scared. "Dude what the hell? you can see she wants to be put down and that shes scared" I heard myself say, wait why was I helping her? "Stay out of this moon!" he snapped. "No not until you put her down!" Ally still had her hands gripped onto Jeffrey really hard and her eyes were still wide. "Fine you want me to put her down?" I nodded. "Fine then" before I knew it he threw her in the pool, I could tell she was still paralyzed from what just happened and so she wasn't trying to swim, and no one else was making a move to help her, so I took off my shirt and jumped in. When I got to where she was I gripped her around the waist and brought her over to the side of the pool. She started coughing out water. After a few seconds she finally caught her breathe again, she looked at me and even though she was wet, I could tell she was crying. She then did something I didn't expect, she hugged me. I then found myself hugging back. She pulled away, stood up and ran out of the house. Everyone, including me was still really shocked, everyone else was shocked from Ally almost drowning, but I was shocked from the hug.

"Im j-just g-gonna g-go n-now" I managed to stutter out, then I got up and ran back to my house. I walked through my front door and saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch "Hey bud, you're home early" my dad said. "uhmm yeah it was just getting boring"I lied. "Oh well, where's Dez?" Oh yeah I forgot Dez was supposed to be coming over for a sleepover tonight."oh, he didnt want to leave yet so he is going to come over when he's done at the party" I hate lying to my parents, but it was necessary right now. "Okay" My mother said simply.

I ran up to my room and shut the door behind me. I texted Dez to tell him to just come into my room when he gets here and if im sleeping to wake me up. I then just layed down on my bed and think about recent events, from saving Ally to Ally hugging me. I wonder why Jeffrey did that to her, maybe he didnt know that she couldnt swim and did it as a joke that went to far, but then why wouldnt he try to save her? All of this was going through my mind. I fell asleep just thinking about all of this. I just remembered that I have to finish that song by Monday, oh well i'll work on it tomorrow.

**Fin! ok so there was part 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and you will see how Ally was feeling when Jeffrey threw her in, in the next chapter! and if you want me to turn this into a Trez story also let me know! Oh and I know it didnt seem as long because its 2 parts but if you put them together its longer! Please R&R!**

**Mel.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N ok so here is chapter 4, this one is going to start off in Ally's pov at the party then she will go to sleep then it will be the next day soo, Oh and just not that all of this is Ally's pov...**

**Ally's pov**

When me and Trish got to the party, we saw that pretty much all of the school was there already. I didnt see Austin or Dez so maybe they decided not to come. Oh wait there they are now. They just walked in when I noticed Trish wasn't beside me anymore. I looked in the pool and saw her swimming. Jeffrey was throwing girls into the pool, hopefully he doesnt do anything like that to me. I would not have the same reaction as the other girls, smiling and laughing and having a good time. I saw Dez jump into the pool and splash Trish who glared at him.I was just watching Trish when all of a sudded I felt 2 arms pick me up, I looked up and saw Jeffrey and started screaming. I heard someone tell him to put me down, but I was to scared to even care about who it was at the moment. I then felt cold water surround me, he must have thrown me in, I didnt even try to swim. I felt two strong arms grab me around the waist and pull me to the side of the pool. Once I finally caught my breathe again I looked up to see who my saviour was...The one and only Austin Moon. I couldn't even speak so I just hugged him, I was suprised when he hugged me back. I noticed everyone was staring, so I got up as quick as I could and ran home. My dad was at work at the music store we owned called sonic boom so I wouldnt have to worry about him questioning me. I ran into my room and changed into dry pajamas, I grabbed my journal and started writing.

**Dear Journal,**

**I cant believe Jeffrey would go that far! I could've died! and to top it all off I was saved by Austin Moon! I didnt even say thank you I just hugged him and ran off. I dont even know why he would save me, he has been tormenting me for so long I didnt even think he would care if I died. Next time I see him im gonna ask him why he saved Im gonna go to sleep, ive had a rough night.**

**Ally**

I quickly got under the covers and went to sleep asking myself the same question...why would Austin Moon save me?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I woke up the next morning and looked at my clock,10:00! Oh no im gonna be late for my shift at sonic boom! I quickly put on a pair of skinny jeans and a nice flowery tank top.I made up my mind that im not going to tell my dad about what happened yesterday, he doesnt need to know.I quickly ran to the mall which was only 5 minutes away if I ran and met my dad that the front doors.

"Ally your late for your shift, I have a tuba convention that I was supposed to be at 5 minutes ago" My dad said sternly. "Sorry dad, I accidentally slept in" I said apologizingly. "Apology accepted" My dad said, I smiled. "Just make sure it doesnt happen again" I nodded. I walked into sonic boom and sat at the counter writing in my book. The bell rang indicating that a customer just walked in.

"Hi welcome to sonic boom-" I looked and saw that it was Austin Moon. When he saw it was me he turned around to walk out,but I stopped him "Austin Wait!" I pleaded. He turned around and I walked up to him.

"I have to ask you something" He nodded indicating to continue. "why did you save me, I thought you didnt care about me?" I asked, He chuckled a bit. "Ally, just because I bully you, doesnt mean I want to see you die, or even get physically hurt." he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh I just thought-" "thought that I didnt care about you?" he questioned, I nodded. "Look after this conversation im still gonna bully you, but just know that most of the time im just bullying you to get you annoyed, not because I hate you, okay?" He questioned, I nodded."well thank you for saving me" I said. He just nodded and walked out and I got back to writing in my book.

**Im just gonna skip to monday (oh and Austin has written a song btw).**

**Still Ally pov**

I walked through the school doors, im really nervous for our music assignment, I wrote a song about how im getting abused, hopefully someone catches on so I probably wont get in trouble by jeffrey because technically I didnt "say" anything, I sang it. I went off to math class and the teacher had us do order of operations (thats what im doing in grade 8, im not sure what they do in highschool math.) I love math, call me a nerd, but I do. When the bell rang I went to second period, which was english, it was boring but I was pretty much just writing in my book the whole time,then the bell rang for lunch. **(1)**I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed my lunch and sat next to Trish, who unfortunately was seated at the table next to Austin,Dez,Jake and James.

"hey Trish" I greeted. "Hey" she replied glumly. "whats wrong?" "nothing I just really dont like sitting next to **them"**she replied pointing to Austin's table. "Just ignore them" I said. We ate the rest of our lunch mostly in silence then it was time for joy. I said goodbye to Trish and headed towards the class. I walked in and saw everyone there already.

"Miss Dawson, since you were here last, you can share your assignment first"Mrs Rowe said. I saw Austin smirk in the corner of my eye. I just nodded and went to the front of the class. I gave the band my sheet music. I took a deep breath when the music came on and started singing...

**Do you see me and still feel love **

**or have I changed inside your heart**

**to have only you is such a fuss**

**to give all of me is not enough**

**you left then, you came back sorry dont make it up to me,sorry dont make me believe**

**hes down on bending knees, hes down on bending knees saying**

**you didnt mean it,you didnt mean it, if you didnt mean it then why would you say it**

**you didnt mean it,you never mean it, then why in the world would you say it?**

**theres no tomorrow,dont you know, love me now or let me go!**

**you didnt mean it, you never mean it, then why in the world would you say it?!**

**(Im not gonna write the rest of the song but if you want to listen to the rest of it its called Didnt mean it by Jasmine Villegas.)**

When i was done singing I was crying and everyone just started clapping, except one person, Austin Moon. I wonder if he knows what im singing about. I ran out of the class room, I heard people gasp and call my name but I just kept going. I slid down in front of my locker and kept crying. I felt someone come in sit next to me, I looked up and saw it was Austin.

"what do you want?" I tried to sound snarky, but it came out muffled and sad."I just came to see if you were okay" he replied. "why would you ca-" "was that song about Jeffrey?" Austin asked. I just thought about if I should tell him or not, then I came to my decision.

**cliffy! anyways,do you think she'll tell him the truth, or will she lie and say it wasnt about Jeffrey? I know wasnt very long but i wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger.I do not own the characters except for Jake,James,Mrs Rowe,Jeffrey and Eric. And I do not own Didnt mean it by Jasmine V, but its a really good song so you should listen to it if you havent!**

**(1) again there was only two periods before lunch, but I wanted to get to music class!**

**Mel :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys so I decided to post another chapter tonight since I might not be able to tomorrow, so this starts off from last chapter...**

**Ally's Pov**

I shook my head no. "Ally, I know your lying" Austin says with a stern voice. "Fine it was about Jeffrey, but you cant tell anyone! If he finds out I told you he'll kill me" "Dont worry I won't tell anyone, but can I ask you a question?" I nodded my head. "What does he do to you?" Austin asks. "He hits me, calls me useless and a bunch of the worst names you can think of, he makes me feel like im nothing, like Im just a piece of dirt." I explained throught tears. He reached his hand up and wiped away the tears. He then picked me up off the floor and did something that I wasn't expecting, he hugged me. I broke down and cried into his shoulder while his right hand was on the back of my head and his left hand was on my back.

"shh,Ally its gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay, I wont let him hurt you anymore" He said trying to calm me down. I tried to hold back tears, but i guess since i've stayed strong for so long, I had to many tears to try to stop.

"Austin?" "yeah?" "He did something else, I didnt want to tell you before, but now I want to" He looked at me with concerned filled eyes then nodded to let me know to continue,"he...he r-raped me" I said then just burst out in sobs again. I heard him gasp and then he held me even tighter."Oh my god, Im gonna kill him!" he yelled. "Austin, no" I barely just got those words out.

"Wait Ally are you..are you pregnant?" I shook my head no "No, I thought I might've been but when I went to the doctors they said I wasnt"**(1)** he sighed in rellief. "You really have to tell someone Ally." "I just told you I said trying to lighten the mood. He just chuckled at my attempt."I mean someone like your mom, or a teacher or even the police" I just quickly shook my head. "do you know why I was so scared when Jeffrey threw me in the pool?" I questioned him. "was it because you cant swim?" I shook my head "then I have no idea" he said dumbly. "ok well last year my mom went surfing, when she was about to stand up, she lost her balance and fell off, the wave was so big it held her under and they never have found her body" I explained, I dont know why I felt so comfortable telling him about my personal life, I just did.

**Austin's pov (finally right?)**

When Ally explained to me about her mom, I was shocked. I had no idea what this girls life was like. I felt so bad for her, I grew up with a mom and a dad and a loving family while she has been getting abused by her so called "boyfriend" and has been living without her mom, and for girls there mom is one of the most important people in there lives, dont ask me how I know that, you dont have to be a rocketscientist. I just wrapped her up in my arms. Just last week we were glaring at eachother and calling eachother names. I guess I should've got to know her and actually had a reason for bullying her instead of just being a huge jerk.

"Hey ally?" "yeah" she questioned. "why dont we just skip the rest of today and get to know eachother better?" I asked her. It took a while but she finally nodded her head. I grabbed her hand and ran out the school doors. I dont know if will forgive us for skipping, but hopefully she'll understand. I'll just tell her that Ally wasn't feeling good so I took her home.

First we went to get some Ice cream, she got fruity mint swirl and I got chocolate, she went to grab her wallet but I stopped her and told her I'd pay and after a few minutes of persuading, she finally agreed. I payed the man at the counter and we walked to a booth to eat our icecream. After A few minutes of silence, I finally spoke up.

"So tell me abit about yourself" I told her. "ok well I really like to write songs but I have horrible stage fright so im never gonna perform them, my dad owns the music store sonic boom so I work there after school everyday, I have a songbook which you better not touch because if you do I will hurt you soo yeah, how about you?" she asked me. "well I love to sing and I can play pretty much every instrument but I cant write songs if my life depended on it, I live with my mom and dad and have a pet mouse named Ralphy **(2)** and I love to play hockey**(3). "**cool, I cant play any sports but I do play guitar and piano."she says. "wow I guess we have more in common then I ever would have guessed. Then we heard the bell ring indicating a customer coming in and we didnt think anything of it, until the person came over to our table. We both looked up and saw Jeffrey standing over us. I quickly jumped up and stood in front of Ally.

"what do you want Jeffrey?"I growled."I want to talk to my girlfriend" he said innocently."well thats to bad because im pretty sure your girlfriend doesnt want to talk to you" I replied just as innocently. He just glared at me then looked behind me at Ally. She froze and sunk down into the booth. "**This **is not over" he barked then walked away. I sat down again, this time beside Ally and she hid her face in my shoulder. "dont worry about him Ally, as long as im around he will not even get close enough to touch you". She just nodded and kept her head buried into my shoulder.

**Fin! ok so again I know this one wasn't very long but I wanted to end it might only be about 6 or 7 episodes left in this series, but I do have an idea for another story so let me know if you want a little bit of information about that story. I also have a series of one shots and its just called Austin and Ally oneshots. please R&R!**

**(1)OK so the idea of Ally getting raped came from dyciemai but I didnt really want to make her pregnant, but something even more dramatic might happen in a future episode.**

**(2) I used to have a pet mouse named Ralphy, I know kind of wierd but he wasnt even mine, he was my brothers.**

**(3)In an interview of Ross Lynch and in some R5 TV episodes he says that his favorite sport is hockey and I play and I love hockey so I just wanted to add that in.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N It turns out I can post another one tonight! yay! **

**I have some special guests to do the disclaimer tonight...**

**Dez:who is it, who is it?**

**Me: -_- its you,Dez.**

**Dez:wait,whats a disclaimer.**

**Austin: ugh I'll do it, Mel does not own any of us except for Jeffrey,Eric,Mrs Rowe,Jake,James and Mrs Barnes.**

**Me:Thanks Austin :)**

**Austin:No problem Mel :)**

**okay so chapter time! **

**Ally's Pov**

Maybe Austin isn't as bad as I thought he was. I mean of course he bugged me,annoyed me and bullied me, but he doesn't seem like a horrible guy. After Austin walked me home yesterday after the whole Jeffrey situation at the ice cream shop. My dad of course was mad at me for skipping, but I explained to him what happened (except the whole Jeffrey part, I thought it would be better to keep that part out.) he said it was alright as long as I didnt do it again, of course I agreed. Its now the next morning so I have to get ready for school. I decided to change my look a little bit today, I put on Black skinny jeans, a white shirt that said love in black sparkly letters on it, a pair of white toms and a black beanie. I topped it off with some black eyeliner and mascara. What has gotten into me lately? I dont know why I want to change my look but I kinda like it. I walked downstairs and when my dad saw me his eyes widened.

"Woah Ally, new look?" My dad asked. "Yeah,I just wanted to change it up a bit" I just nodded. I grabbed a waffle, put it in the toaster and sat across from my dad. He looked up from his news paper and raised his eyebrow. "can I help you with something?" he questioned but I could tell he was just kidding around. "No" I replied simply.

I heard the toaster ding and I went over to grab my waffle. It was hot when I first got it so I bounced it around on my hands abit, my dad just laughed at me. I glared at him "you find it amusing that I burned my hand?" I asked a little bit sarcastically. "well come on Ally-gator, you should know that when you take something out of the toaster, its gonna be hot". He explained. I just rolled my eyes, although I was smiling. I kissed my father on the head and walked out the front door with my waffle in my right hand and my bag over my left shoulder.

I finished my waffle right before I walked into school and went up to my locker. I grabbed my books and noticed Austin coming in. He smiled at me, and not one of those smirks he used to give me, but a genuine,heartwarming smile. I smiled back and he came over to his locker.

"hey Ally"he said smiling. "Hey Austin" I replied smiling back. "How are-" "GET BACK HERE FRECKLE-FACE!" he was cut off by Dez running past us with Trish right on his tail yelling at him. Me and Austin just laughed and turned back around. "Anyways, how are you?" He asked me. "Im alright I guess, what about you?" "Im good". I nodded and closed my locker.

**Austin's pov**

I woke up late this morning, so I just got dressed into a blue tshirt and beige baggy shorts. I shook out my hair a little bit and ran downstairs, grabbed an apple and ran to school. When I walked in I saw Ally standing at her locker. She looked over at me and I smiled at her, she smiled back and I walked up to her and said hey and asked her how she was. She just said the same thing I did. Dez and Trish ran past us, and from what I could tell,Trish was pretty mad. I dont know why but she was. I then noticed that Ally wasn't wearing her usual clothes, I liked her other clothes, but I had to admit I liked these better.

"So I see you changed up your look a bit" she nodded and smiled. "you like it?" she asked sweetly. "yeah its nice." I said. She just nodded,said goodbye and went to class, or so I thought. My class was in the same hall as hers so I followed her, I dont think she knew I was following her. I was about to turn into my class, when I noticed a hand reach out,grab her and pull her into an empty classroom. "uh oh" I thought to myself.

I went to listen at the door just to make sure she wasnt getting hurt,when I hear a girl whimper in pain, but not just any girl, Ally. I was about to barge in, when she came running out and when she saw I was there she hid behind me.

I then saw Jeffrey walk out of the closet, face red, eyes dark and fists clenched. When he saw me I think his eyes darkened and his fist clenched tighter together, if thats possible.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of this Moon?" He sneered. "You can tell me as many times as you want, but its never gonna happen." I replied protectively. "Well then, im gonna have to-" "Students?" we all looked to our left to see , our principal standing there. "Why arent you in class?" she asked. "Oh you see we were just-" Jeffrey began but I cut him off. "We were just heading there, Jeffrey just had a problem he needed our help with" I replied innocently. She just nodded and said a quick "hurry up" and walked back towards his office.

"Look I dont know who you think you are Moon, but im warning you, you dont back off, Im gonna make you back off" he threatened. I just rolled my eyes,grabbed Ally's wrist and took her to her next class. On the way there, I heard Ally whimper. "Ally whats wrong?" "m-my w-wrist" I looked down and saw a huge bruise on her wrist, I quickly let go and pulled her in for a hug."what did he do to you" I whispered. "He pulled me into the classroom by my wrist and just kept squeezing tighter and tighter, I couldnt scream because he had his hand covering my mouth, when he let go, I ran out the door and saw you".She whispered,her voice getting lower and lower each word.

"Remember what I said before? about how I will protect you and wont let him touch you?" she nodded."Well im gonna let you in on a secret, I always stick to my word". She smiled a little bit, mumbled a quick thank you and gave me a big hug. The hug lasted about 2 minutes, I think she just really needed someone to protect her, and Im going to be that someone,no matter what it takes.

When we finally let go, I walked her to class and told the teacher why we were late, or at least my excuse of why we were late.I just told her that I accidentally ran into her when I was riding my skateboard to school (even though I wasnt even riding it this morning) and that I took her to the nurses office. The teacher nodded and I walked off to my class.

**Fin! so let me know what you guys though of this chapter. There is like 6 chapters left in this story then I will start my new story "In love with my kidnapper!" Im gonna give you a little summary to that story right now so...here we go! This one I think is my shortest one sorry :(**

**Ally Dawson was walking home from her friend trish's house one night, she was a few blocks away from her house when she felt like someone was following her, when she looked behind her she saw nobody but when she looked ahead a guy dressed in all black with a mask was standing there, she gasped but he covered her mouth before she could scream. He picked her up, she tried kicking and punching, but the guy just held onto her to tight. He threw her in the back of the van that just pulled up and the driver drove away. Ally knew she was getting kidnapped, but what she didnt know is that she would end up falling for one of her kidnappers...**

**SO what did you guys think? plz R&R for the my bully or my hero chapter and for the Summary of my new story coming up after this story is done! I hope you guys liked this chapter! anyways bye!Oh and I also wrote a songfic in my series of one shots, the song is Be alright so please go check that out!**

**Mel :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! OMG have you guys heard the song can you feel it by Ross Lynch (obviously)? I love that song soo much! And his dance moves are amazing! anyways on to the disclaimer**

**Ally:I wanna do it today!**

**me:go ahead Ally**

**Ally:OK! Mel-**

**Austin:what about me?**

**Ally:Austin Im doing it! **

**Austin:No I am!**

**Me:OKAYYYY!How bout you both do it?**

**Auslly:Fiiinnnneee...1,2 3!Mel does not own Austin and Ally or any of us except Jake,James,Jeffrey and Eric! **

**on with the story...**

**Ally's pov**

I was just sitting in class,when a note slid onto my desk. I looked at who put it on my desk, it was Trish.

"Hey Ally, what happened, what did Austin do?" I read, oh yeah she doesnt know me and Austin are friends now. "He just accidentally ran into me on his skateboard" I wrote then passed it back to her. "I know thats a lie, tell me after class" she wrote back. I just nodded and turned my attention back to the front of the class room. When the bell rang I packed up my stuff and walked out the door. Right when I walked out Trish pulled me towards the girls washroom.

"So what actually happened this morning?" she asked me. "Wellllll" I said, my voice getting high at the end."Ally"Trish said sternly."Fine well, meandAustinarefriendsnowandw ewerehangingoutbeforeclassan dkindoflosttrackoftime" I said quickly."wait,what,talk slower". "Meeeee aaannnnnnndddddddd Aaaauuuuusssssttttiiiinnnn-""ok not that slow." I sighed. "Me and Austin are friends now and we were hanging out before class and kind of lost track of time" I said smiling innocently. "are you sure its such a good idea becoming friends with him?"she asked me. "yeah,he really has changed Trish, hes really nice". "okayy,but im gonna have to give him the best friend talking to." I rolled my eyes."Of course Trish, but just try not to scare him."I said before walking to my next class. "I make no promises Ally!" she yelled. I just smiled and walked away.

When I arrived to my next class,gym, uh oh. At least Trish and Austin are in this class, and I dont really know Dez,he seems wierd, but also nice. I walked into gym and saw that we were playing dodgeball again, yay! (sarcasm)

Me and Austin were on opposite teams, but Trish and Dez were on my team. I am actually pretty good at dodgeball,I just didnt try last week,but now that I know Austin wont hurt me, I'll try this week. The other people on his team werent very good except for Jeffrey, and I have to prove to him that I am not scared of him. The whistle blew and we ran from the wall to get a ball (haha that ryhmed) and since I was a pretty fast runner, I got to one. I threw it right when I got it and hit some kid named Anderson. Everyone got out but now there was only, me and Dez on my team and Austin and Jeffrey on the other team. Dez was actually better then I threw the ball and hit Jeffrey, he glared at me and Dez, then walked off but while Dez threw the ball at Jeffrey,Austin threw the ball at Dez and got Dez out. So now its me...vs Austin. He motioned for me to walk up to the centre so he could talk to me for a second, kind of like a time out I guess.

"You're going down Moon " I bragged,just kidding around with him. "You wish Dawson"He replied also just kidding around with me. We just walked backwards, he gave me the "Im watching you" signal and I just smirked. The teacher blew his whistle indicating that the time out was over and we walked to our positions. We were both standing in the middle of our sides and there was one ball in the middle. The coach blew his whistle and me and Austin raced to get the ball. He's faster then me, but not by much. He got to the ball but I dodged it right on time. I ran to get the ball that was now located at the back of the gym. I picked it up and threw it at him, I can throw pretty hard, I guess softball comes in handy. He dodged it at the last second and picked it up. He was hesitating to throw it, we were glaring at eachother mockingly. He brought his arm up and before I know it I got hit in the waist with a dodgeball. He just walked over to me and whispered in my ear "I won" and walked back to his team. I just smiled and walked to mine and everybody just said good job and stuff. I will beat Austin Moon at something one day, I just dont know what.

**Austin's pov.**

After I dropped Ally off at her class I headed off to mine. I met Dez at our seats and started writing down the notes that the teacher told us to write started whispering to me. "So why were you late exactly?" "Oh I accidentally ran into Ally with my skateboard this morning and had to take her to the nurses office, oh by the way were friends now" I told him happily, Im glad were friends now. "Oh ok" wow I thought id get a different reaction from him, but im glad hes okay with rest of class went by quick and when the bell rang I headed off to gym,which I had with Ally. We were playing dodgeball and Ally was on the other team with Dez and Trish and I was with Jeffrey came down to me and Jeffrey and Ally and Dez. Dez got Jeffrey out and I got Dez out. Sorry buddy, I wanna win. Now it was just me and Ally. I called a time out and started talking to her about how I was gonna beat her.I did end up beating her and I whispered in her ear. I walked away before she said anything but I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye. Then the bell rang for the next period and It went by really quickly, now it was lunch. I walked in and sat down next to Dez across from Jake and James.

"Hey guys" I said. "Hey" they replied.I saw Ally come in the cafeteria and called her over. "HEY ALLY,OVER HERE!" she nodded smiling and came over with Trish behind her. "Hey Austin" she said. "Did we miss something?" James questioned. "oh yeah,me and Ally are friends now" I said smiling at Ally, she smiled back and sat down next to me,Trish on opposite side of her beside James. "Ok so how about we go around the table and say our names and get to know eachother,just so its not so awkward" Trish suggested,we all agreed."I'll go first"I volunteered. Everyone just nodded. "Ok so my full name is Austin Moon-"Middle name too,Moon"Ally joked. "Fine my full name is Austin M-M-Monica Moon" I said embarassed, I could tell Ally and Trish were trying to hold back a laugh, but let it out anyways, I glared at them and they shut up immediately. "Anyways so Thats my full name, and one thing about me is that I can play every musical instrument, but my favorite is guitar." I said. "Ok,I'll go next." Ally said. We all just looked at her. "My full name is Ally Marie Dawson and I really like to sing and play guitar and Piano but I have really bad stage fright" she said,her voice getting lower at the end. I just smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Ohhh,ME NEXT ME NEXT ME NEXT! shouted Dez,earning wierd stares from some people in the cafeteria. "Ok Dez,go". I said "Ok so my full name is Dezmond Calum Worthy and one thing about me is I really like directing...and kangaroos but i'll stick with the directing one" he said. "Okay,Ill go next" said Trish. "so my full name is Patricia Amber **(1) **Rodriguez and one thing about me is that I cant keep a job for more then 4 hours". She said kind of embaressed."Its true,like the Ice cream cart, the coffee place,Suzy's soups oh and we cant forget the cupcake place oh and-""OK ALLY I think they get it!" I just laughed at the and James went next and then the bell rang indicating lunch had ended and me,Ally and James went to music class. "So how did you two become friends?" Asked James. I looked at Ally and she looked at me "uh,well,uh I-I-""I decided I didnt want to fight with her anymore so I just apologized and we became fast friends" I lied,I felt bad for lying to James, He didnt deserve it, but its for Ally's protection. "Oh okay, well were here"James said, and we walked through the doors to music class.

**Fin! sorry its so short...again! I feel soo bad! but I just havent had much time so I can only write so much down and I hate making people wait, sorry! :( anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and plz R&R!**

**Mel :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N OK guys, I might not be able to post tomorrow, but here is chapter 8 so on to the disclaimer, oh and I know I said the song can you feel it yesterday (which is and AMAZING song btw) I also really like the Taylor Swift song I knew you were trouble,its so good so If you havent listened to it I would definately recomend it!**

**Me:ok so who wants to do the disclaimer today?**

**Dez:ohh ME ME ME!**

**Trish:NO ITS MY TURN!**

**Dez:NO ITS NOT I DIDNT GET TO GO!**

**Me:OKAY! why dont you both do it like Austin and Ally did yesterday?**

**Trez:Fine. Mel does not own Austin and Ally or any of us except Jake,James,Jeffrey and Eric.**

**Me:Thank you! **

**on to the story.**

**Austin's Pov**

When we walked into music class Ally went to her seat at the front and I went to the back of the teacher walked in and Ally looked back at me. I smiled at her and she grinned back. I flashed her a quick wink and she blushed and turned around. I just grinned. The teacher was just rambling on about stuff I already knew,then I heard something I really liked.

"Ok so your new assignment, is to do a duet, you get to choose your partner and sing a song that you feel describes your relationship"she explained. When the teacher told us to find our partners I went straight up to Ally. "Hey Ally, we should be partners" she just smiled and nodded. I sat down at the seat next to her.

"So got any ideas about what we should sing?" I asked. "Not really"she said tapping her pencil...again. This time I didnt do anything about it."We dont even know what are relationship is,how will we find a song about it?" She asked. "Well obviously were friends, but are we best friends yet?" I asked her curiously. "I think so, I mean you have saved me like 3 times so..."She whispered the last part. I just smiled,probably the biggest smile I have smiled for a while."Well okay then,that gets us closer,but I still have no idea what song to use"I just kept brainstorming for the rest of class,when the bell rang we still didnt have a song.

"I did not expect picking a song to sing could be so hard""Well I got one,but im not sure if you'll like it." "oh yeah? try me" she whispered in my ear and told me the song."No,No way" she gave me the puppy eyes and it only took me 30 seconds to cave."FINE! but next time we do a project,were using my idea""Fine" she said unhappily.I just smirked.

"So,you wanna come over so we can practice?"she asked. "sure"I said, maybe a little to excitedly. She just grabbed my hand and walked out the doors. I put my arm around her (in a friend sorta way) and she just leaned into me. I smiled to myself and we started walking back to her house. She had to kind of guide me since I've never been to her house walked through her front door and she pulled me up the walked into our room, the walls were turqoise with brown circles and a double bed with matching sheets. There was a piano and guitar beside her bed and a desk beside the piano. Her closet was on the opposite side from the bed. It was pretty cool.

"Nice room" I complimented. "Thanks"she smiled at me.I nodded and sat on her bed. "Will you play me something?" I asked pointing to the instruments. She hesitated before nodding. She walked over and picked up the acoustic started strumming and she must've wrote it herself, because I've never heard it before.

**Once upon a time, A few mistakes ago**

**I was in your sites,you got me alone**

**You found me,you found me,you found me-e-e-e**

**I guess you didnt care,and I guess I liked that**

**And when I fell hard, you took a step back**

**Without me,without me, without me-e-e-e**

**And hes long gone,When hes next to me**

**and I realize,the blame is on me**

**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now,flew me to places i've never been**

**Till you put me down, oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now,Flew me to places I've never been**

**Now im lying on the cold hard ground**

**(Again not gonna write the rest but the songs I knew you were trouble by Taylor swift, just imagine it acoustically) **

Wow, I knew she could sing and write songs, but not like that. The only time i've heard her sing was in music looked at me expecting me to say something,but I just couldnt get anything out of my mouth.

"Look I know it wasnt very good-" "No ally that was amazing!" I said finally finding my voice."Really,You mean it?" she asked. "Of course I mean it, that was an awesome song!" "Thanks" she said shyly. "Well,do you wanna work on the duet?"I asked her. She nodded and we both stood up.

We practiced for about an hour, then I started getting hungry."Hey Ally can we take a break and get a snack,im hungry" To prove my point my stomach growled, she just laughed and grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ally Im home!"we heard a deep voice from the kitchen."Whos that?" "Oh thats my dad, dont worry he wont bug you" I just nodded and her dad walked into the Kitchen."Hey Ally-cat,whos this?"He asked looking at me,then back to Ally. "Dad, meet Austin, Austin meet my dad" "Ah so your the Austin my daughter cant stop talking about" Ally blushed and I just looked at her. "Dadddddd!" Ally whined "you're embarassing me".She whisper-yelled. "Its okay Ally,nothing to be embarassed about, alot of girls love me"I teased. "you better run"Ally's dad whispered in my ear. "YOUR SO DEAD AUSTIN MOON!"she yelled.I ran upstairs and went into her room and hid in her closet. I peaked through the crack and saw her back turned towards the closet. I slowly walked out of the closet and walked up to her and grabbed her by her waist and whispered in her ear, she gasped.

"Boo!" she just turned around and glared at me. I smirked and started tickling her. She burst out into a laughing fit and she fell on the bed, I followed her down. "AUSTIN S-STOP I-IM T-TICKLISH!"She said through laughs. "Ok as long as you do something for me""Anything,just please stop""Ok say Austin Moon is the most good looking guy on this planet and he also is the most talented and funniest guy I know and he is my best friend" I said smirking. She glared and yelled "AUSTIN MOON IS THE MOST GOOD LOOKING GUY ON THIS PLANET AND HE ALSO IS THE MOST TALENTED AND FUNNIEST GUY I KNOW AND HE IS MY BEST FRIEND"She yelled.I stopped tickling her and she tried to catch her breath, when she finally did she glared at me.

"I hate you Austin Moon""Awww no you dont Ally-cat" She just rolled her eyes and pushed me off of her, making me fall off the bed with a big thump. "OWWW" I said once I stood back up. She just smirked at me "Thats what you get"she said this time it was my turn to glare. I started walking slowly towards her and she kept rolling across the bed away from me, she finally fell of the bed "Owwww" she whined. "Aww poor wittle Ally-cat wolled off the bed"I said in a baby voice. She glared then started laughing. I laughed along with her and helped her up. "Okay well I should probably head home, I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said. She just sighed sadly and nodded. I went over and wrapped my arms around her slim waist and she wrapped her arms around me. "Do you have to leave?"She asked sadly. I nodded "Sorry,but I promised my parents I'd be home for dinner." She nodded again and I waved and she waved back. I left her room and walked down the stairs. "Leaving so soon Austin?"Ally's dad asked. "Yeah,I gotta head home for dinner" I told him, he nodded and I left their house.

**Fin! Ok so like I said before,I might not be able to write another one tomorrow, but Ill see if I have I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do not own I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift I just really love the song so I wanted to use it. Please R&R! And again sorry it was so short! i feel awful making them so short,but this weekend i'll probably have more time so I can make them longer.**

**Mel :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N ok so I ended up not doing what I had planned tonight so I can write another one! so here is the disclaimer...**

**Ally:Can I do it by myself this time?**

**Mel:(sighs) sure Ally go ahead**

**Ally:yay ok so Mel does not-**

**Austin: Own Austin and Ally-**

**Dez:or any of the us except for-**

**Trish:Jeffrey,Eric,Jake and James!**

**Ally:Well thanks for letting me do it by myself guys (sarcasm"**

**Me:(Laughs) On with the story...**

**Ally's pov**

Austin left about an hour ago. I was just thinking when my dad called me down for dinner.I ran down the steps and sat down at the table.

"Well someones hungry"my dad said. I nodded quickly and he just laughed. "So you and Austin...whats going on there?" "nothings going on dad,were just friends." I explained. "Sure,sure" he said, I was starting to get annoyed. "Its tr-" I got cut off by my phone beeping. I looked down and saw a number I didnt recognize.

**To Ally, from unknown.**

**Hey Ally, Its Austin**

**From Ally, To Austin**

**Hey how'd you get my number?**

**To Ally,from Austin**

**I asked Trish**

**To Austin, from Ally**

**Ohhhhhhhhh**

**To Ally,from Austin**

**yeah, hey can you meet me at the park in half an hour, Im bored and wanted to hang with you.**

**To Austin,From Ally**

**yeah Im just finishing up dinner meet you there in half an hour, I have to go right now so bye :)**

**To Ally,From Austin**

**Okay bye :)**

I looked up from my phone to see my dad smirking at me."What?!" I asked slightly annoyed. "Oh nothing,who was that" Im pretty sure he knew who it was, he just wants me to say it. "were just friends dad" I said. "whatever you say Ally-cat" "Ugh whatever dad, I gotta go meet Austin, my FRIEND at the park."I said emphasizing the word friend. He just nodded and I cleared the table, grabbed my jacket since today it was cool out and put on my uggs**(1).** When I got there,Austin was already sitting on one of the swings and I went to go sit next to looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Alls"I smiled at the nickname and just replied back "hey Austin" I grinned."So what do you wanna do?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders"you decide" I shook my head "I am terrible at deciding things **(2)" **He laughed and said"well I heard there was a carnival,I could drive us there if you want"I nodded my head enthusiastically."Ok lets go!"He shouted. We walked back to his house and got into his car. "wait if you can drive,why do you always walk to school?"I asked curiously. "Oh my parents want me to get exercise" he pretended to be disgusted by the word "excercise". I just laughed and we started our drive to the carnival.

"So are you excited?" "YES!" just looked at me funny. "what?I love carnivals" "What made you like carnivals so much?" he asks. "My mom and dad used to take me to carnivals whenever they would come to town, that was the last thing me and my mom did together before she...you know." I said almost in tears. He just reached over and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Well were here" he announced. I jumped out of the car and ran to the gates. I heard him laugh behind me "come on slow poke!" I yelled and he just ran up to me. I was about to give the guy the money to pay for my bracelet which means you can ride as many rides as you want when Austin pushed my hand down and handed the guy some money "my treat" he says and smiles. "Austin you didnt have to do that" I said seriously. "I know,but I wanted to". I grinned at him.

"OHHH LETS GO ON THE AVALANCHE!" I shouted**.(Its a ride that we have in Canada and its like one that goes half way up one way then half way up the other then goes all the way around you can look up avalanche ride if you want to see it)** He chuckled at my excitement as I pulled him over to the ride. Once we got to the front of the line, we showed the guy our bracelets than I dragged Austin over to two seats in the middle. Once the guy made sure everyone was locked in, he started the ride. Music was blasting in our ears and since it was starting to get dark out the ride was lit up with lights. The ride started going up the right side, then the left, then the right, then the left, then all the way around a few times, then slowed down a bit and then stopped. I was screaming the entire time and Austin was just laughing.

Next we went on the gravitron **(The one where you spin really fast that you stick to the wall thing thats behind you) **and me and Austin were just laughing the entire we got off of that one, I started getting hungry so we went to get some cotton candy. I told Austin that since he payed for our admission, then I would pay for the cotton candy. He was hesitant but with some persuading, nodded. Once I bought them we went to sit on a bench.

"So are you having fun?" Austin asked me. "YES! so much fun!" I screamed. Some people looked at me like I was insane and I hid my face in Austins shoulder. I could feel him laughing and I punched his arm playfully "Not funny" I whined. "It kind of-" "Ally, Austin!" we looked up to see Dez,Trish,Jake and James coming up to us."Hey guys what are you doing here?" I asked."Oh well I went to your house to see if you were home and your dad told me you went out with Ausitn, then Dez,Jake and James went to Austins house to see if he was home and while I was walking back to my house I ran into them and they invited me to the carnival."she explained. Once it all sunk in I just nodded."Well do you guys wanna go on the drop tower?" Austin asked. Everyone agreed and we walked over to the line up."I love this ride!" I screamed and again got wierd stares from everyone in line. I hid behind Trish and everyone just laughed.

"Awwww Ally, no ones staring any more"Trish told me, I stood up and my face turned bright red in we got to the front of the line and showed the guy our bracelets we went to find seats. Since there were 6 seats in each cart, we could all go on the same one. So it went Austin,Me,Trish,Dez,Jake then James. "Did I have to go on the end"Austin whined. "Quit whining, youre beside me arent you?" I asked sweetly. He glared at me and I just cart started going up slowly and once we reached the top we heard the person in the booth at the bottom talk through the speakers "Welcome to drop tower,You're cart will drop in 10,9,8,7-"We dropped at 7 and we all screamed really loud**(3). **It only took us a few seconds to get down and when we got off the ride I glared at the guy in the booth. He noticed and smirked, I just walked past and out the exit.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"Dez yelled. "I KNOW RIGHT!" Jake and James said. I laughed at the 3 and we went over to where there were some people performing.I think they were just picking random people to perform from the audience, because before I knew it I was being dragged on stage.I looked at Austin for help and he just gave me a sympathetic smile. I was panicking, but once I got one of the guitars I started playing...

**Loving him is like driving a new maserati down a dead end street**

**Faster than the wind,passionate as sin,ended so suddenly**

**Loving him is like trying to change your mind**

**once you're already flying through the free fall**

**Like the colours in autumn so bright just before they lose it all**

**Losing him was blue like i've never known**

**Missing him was dark grey,all alone**

**forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**

**But loving him was red,Loving him was red**

**(****Again, not gonna write it all, the song is red by Taylor Swift :))**

**Austin's pov**

Once Ally was done performing everyone stood up and applauded. "YEAH, WAY TO GO ALLY!" Me and Jake and James yelled, Trish and Dez were to busy arguing. When Ally walked back over to us I engulfed her in a big hug.

"You were amazing Alls!" I said proudly. "Thanks, I was so nervous" "Well you shouldnt be, you were amazing."I complimented and she blushed. I then found myself being pulled up on stage.I grabbed an electric guitar and began playing a song I found when Ally was out of her room when I was at her house, I guess she wrote it.

**I'll be your entertainer, im putting on a show**

**Im gonna levitate you, leave you want-want-wantin more**

**I see your fascinated, i've got you hypnotised**

**white gloves, put your dream up,A fantasy before your eyes**

**Step right up, on the stage,free yourself from the cage**

**Pick a card and guess it girl, heres a lesson girl**

**Its just an illusion, 1 2 3, I dissapear**

**coming right back so stay right here, Aint no second guessing girl**

**Im impressive girl, But im just an illusion, oh, uh listen**

**I aint no fake houdini, I put a spell on you**

**Im something like a genie,girl I'll make your wish come true**

**And now our time is runnin, with every grain of sand**

**So here's the grand finale watch me do my slide again**

**(****Not gonna write the rest but its Illusion by Ross Lynch obviously,lol :D)**

When I finished everyone cheered really really loud and I looked over at Ally and she looked suprised but happy, I walked over to her.

"Austin,thats a song I wrote, where did you get it?" She asked me. "Well when you left your room when I was over, I found it." "how did you learn the lyrics so quickly?" she asked again."I practiced when I got home and I guess I just remembered them and I hope you dont mind that I sped it up a little bit" "No I dont mind, but you were amazing!" she said happily. I smiled "thanks Ally""No problem". "Im just glad you're not mad at me for taking your song and using it without your permission." I Grinned. "Well, I was at first then I thought about it and I probably wasnt ever gonna perform that song anyways, so at least this way people will hear it,even though its not from me" she smiled at me.

"Ally,Austin you guys were both amazing!"Trish complimented when she was done arguing with Dez about who-knows-what."Thanks Trish" Ally smiled as she pulled her best friend into a hug."Thanks" I said."Well I should probably be getting home,Its almost 10 which is when my dad wanted me home" Ally said. "I'll drive you" I offered. She nodded and we walked out of the carnival and over to my both got in. "So,Did you come up with that song that you sang yourself?" I knew the answer, I just wanted to break the silence. "Yeah"she replied shyly. "Well it was really great" "Thanks" she lightly smiled at me. We arrived at her house in about 5 minutes She hopped out of my car."Thanks for taking me Austin,I had a really great time" She said through the open window."No problem, I had a lot of fun too" She said a quick bye went inside her house waving at me before walking inside. I went home and walked up to my room and thought about random things, then I drifted off to sleep.

**Ok so this one was longer and I hope you guys liked it! sorry if there was any spelling mistakes or anything. I do not own Red by Taylor swift or Illusion by Ross lynch. As you guys can tell I am also a huge taylor swift fan. I know Jeffrey wasnt in this one, maybe he decided to leave Ally alone...NOT! Jeffrey will probably be in the next one or the one after, not sure. Oh and something sad will happen in a future episode so beware.**

**(1)I love uggs! there so comfortable!**

**(2)I am also terrible at deciding things, I always feel like im gonna choose the wrong thing.**

**(3)That happened to me, the guy went 10,9,8,7 then we dropped, I was screaming so loud but it was fun!**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Mel :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N hey guys, so here is a new chapter, I hope you guys like this chapter! To the disclaimer.**

**Me:Ok so Trish is going to do the disclaimer today**

**Trish: yupp. Mel does not own Austin and Ally or any of us except Eric,Jeffrey,Jake and James.**

**Me:thanks Trish!**

**Trish:No problem, now on to the chapter...**

**Ally's Pov**

Beep,beep,beep! I slammed my hand on my alarm clock to get it to stop beeping. I got up and walked over to my closet,well more like tripped. My foot got stuck in the sheets and I tripped and fell with a big BANG! I hear my dad walk upstairs and knock on my door "Ally-cat, are you okay? I heard a bang" He said."Yeah dad,im fine!" I said back. "Okay,well Im on my way to a convention until Friday (its wednesday by the way),You can call a friend to come stay her until then if you want" "Ok dad! love you!" "Love you to Ally-cat!" I finally got the strength to stand up and walk to my closet. I didnt feel like putting to much effort in my clothes today so I decided to just put on a pair of turqoise skinny jeans and a black see through top with a blue tank top underneath. I put on my blue vans and decided to straighten my hair today,when I was done with that it was 8:50! CRAP! school starts in 10 minutes! I ran downstairs, grabbed an apple and my bag and ran to school. I got there at about 8:58 because I ran. I was getting books out of my locker when someone slammed it on my hand. I was about to scream when a hand was put over my mouth,not just any hand...Jeffrey' everyone was already in class,we were alone.

"You told Moon,didnt you?!"He shouted, but not so loud that anyone could here. "NO he found out himself!" I was whispering because my hand was in so much pain. I think he broke it.I was sobbing because I was scared,but because my hand hurt like hell."students,get to class NOW!" Saved by the principal. I nodded and headed to class.I unfortunately did not have this one with Austin, so I had to use my long sleeve shirt to cover my hand since it was all swollen and red."Morning Ally"Trish said happily. "Morning"I replied quietly. "whats wrong Ally?" "Nothing just tired" Another lie coming from my mouth. She nodded and the teacher walked in. The whole entire time she just talked about boring stuff. When the bell finally rang for gym,I ran off ahead of Trish and too the gym. When I got there,Austin and Dez were there along with the rest of the class...including Jeffrey.

"AUSTIN!"I yelled running up to him. "Hey Ally,whats up?" "I need to talk to you." He nodded and we walked away from everybody.I took this time to roll up my sleeves,someone had to know. "Ally,whats-"he looked at my hand and gasped. "What did he do to you?" he whispered, it looked like he had tears in his eyes."He slammed the locker on my hand,can you take me to the nurses office?" He nodded."Come on,lets go tell the teacher" I shook my head. "Not the whole story,we'll just say that you had your hand in your locker and someone walked by and banged into your locker door" I nodded and we walked over to the teacher.

"Excuse me,I need to take Ally to the nurse's office"I showed him My hand."Oh my gosh,what happened ?""My hand was in my locker and someone came and banged into my locker door" I explained teacher nodded and motioned for us to we got to the nurses office I sat on the bed while the nurse was bandaging my hand and Austin was sitting beside the bed."Well, how does it look?" Austin asked Nurse Natalie."Its broken alright""How broken?" I asked. "Well its pretty bad, but not bad enough that you'll need surgery or anything like that" I nodded."How long will it take to heal?" I asked."Well from the looks of it, maybe about 3 months". I groaned. "Well Ally you should probably go home for today and maybe get your dad to take you to the hospital, I am a nurse, but just in case I missed anything important"She said."My dad's away and wont be back until Friday"I sighed."I can take her"Austin said.I smiled at him."Okay,well I can get you excused for the rest of the day and you can take her home Austin" I smiled at the nurse. "Thank you"I said."No problem sweetheart" she replied sweetly."Okay well lets go!"Austin said. I nodded and we walked out of the nurses office and out of school.

**Austin's pov**

I woke up this morning at 8:30. I hopped out of bed and put on a hot pink hollister shirt and a pair of baggy black shorts. I put on a pair of nikes and ran downstairs. My parents were both at work already so they didnt yell at me for getting up so late. I stuck a piece of bread in the toaster and when it popped up I spread some peanut butter on it and since I was running late I decided to drive. I got there at around 8:55,grabbed my books and went to and Dez said hey and just did our usual routine. Next I went to gym and Ally came up to me and asked to talk to me. She took my away from everybody and I saw her hand,which was all swollen and red.I took her to the nurses office and the nurse said her hand was broken and that I should take her walked out to my car. I opened the passenger door for her and she smiled at me. Once she got in I shut the door and walked over to the drivers side.

"Im gonna kill Jeffrey" I growled after I looked at her hand all bandaged and swollen."Austin,you cant,I dont want you getting in trouble because of me" she said. I laughed bitterly "I dont care if I get in trouble meaning I can beat the crap out of the jerk"I stated."I care Austin! you're the only one I have besides Trish and my dad and im not gonna let you get hurt!"she yelled on the bridge of tears.I pulled over the car on the side of the road,unbuckled her seat belt,gently lifted her up being careful of her hand and placed her on my lap. "Im just scared Austin,scared of Jeffrey and scared of losing you"She said her voice cracking. "Im not going anywhere,Im staying right here..with you." I told her,and I meant every single nodded her head in my chest and I kissed the top of her head trying to calm her looked up at me,her eyes all red and puffy from crying and she kissed my cheek. I smiled and she smiled back.I gently put her back in her seat and helped her put her seat belt back on.I started the car again and drove to her house.

I helped her out of the car and took her inside. She went to get changed into something more comfortable. I waited in her living room and watched tv. She came down a few minutes later in white trackpants rolled at the waist and a pink tank top, with a little bit of her stomach exposed and she was wearing boot slippers. I smiled at her and she smiled back.I patted the spot next to me and she came to sit next to me.

"So do you wanna go to the hospital tonight?" She shook her head. "No I just wanna relax tonight,can you take me tomorrow? My dad wont mind if I miss school for this, but what about your parents?"she asked. "My parents wont mind if I say Im helping a friend."I told her. She nodded. "Hey Austin?""yeah?""can you stay here with me until my dad gets home,he said I could invite a friend to stay over,and he trusts you"she asked me. "Sure,I'll just have to call my parents later tonight to tell them and to get some extra clothes"she nodded.

"You wanna watch a movie"I ask her. She nods. "Which one?"She asked me."I'll look through your movies,where are they?" she pointed to a cupboard and I went over to pick out a movie.I finally picked 21 jump street.I put the movie in the DVD player. Half way through the movie I looked at Ally and she was sleeping on my shoulder.I chuckled and picked her up and layed her down. I then watched the rest of the movie.

**Fin! Hope you enjoyed! the next few chapters will have the hospital and Austin spending the night. please R&R!I know not very long,but its late and I have hockey tomorrow morning!**

**Mel :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N hey guys so here is chapter 11, I hope you guys like it,no one special to do the disclaimer so I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters except for Jeffrey,Jake and James.**

**Austin's pov**

I woke up this morning and looked at Ally and she was still sleeping peacefully, so I got up and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat.I heard Ally scream from the other room.I dropped what I was doing and ran to the living I got there I saw her curled up in a ball on the floor in front of the couch with her head in her knees and she was rocking back in forth. She was crying really hard. Her phone was next to her on the floor.I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Alls,whats wrong?" I asked and she pointed to her phone, I picked it up and it was on the list of her voice mails. I picked the first one and It said...

"Hello I believe this is the phone number of Ally Dawson, My name is Monica Terray and I work at the Miami hospital, I am very sorry to inform you that your father was in a car accident and is in intensive care,we ask you to come here as quick as possible"Then there was a beep. I looked over at Ally who was still curled up a ball. I scooted closer to her and wrapped her up in my arms and she dug her face in my chest, my shirt was getting wet but I didnt mind.

"shh Ally,do you want me to take you to the hospital?"She just nodded her head in my chest. I picked her up,since she was still wearing her slippers I didnt have to stop to put anything on her,I just slid my nikes on and walked out the door.

We got to my car and I opened the door to put her down,but she wouldnt let me go. "Ally,you're gonna have to let me go so I can drive"I said shook her head and I sat down in the passenger seat with her on my lap. "Why dont you want to let me go"I asked her softly. "Because Im scared im gonna lose you too"she said between sounded so lost and broken,I couldnt help the tear that came from my eye."You're not gonna lose me Ally,I promise you that"I said sternly,well as best I could without bursting into sobs as finally let me go and I put her on the seat and walked over to my side and got in.

Ally was quietly sobbing the whole way to the hospital and when I parked she ran out of the car and into the hospital. "ALLY!" I yelled but she was already inside.I walked in and didnt see Ally, I walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me?" I asked the lady who was maybe 50. "Yes hon"She asked sweetly. I tried to remember Ally's dads name and Finally I just said "can you tell me where room is?"she looked at me curiously. "are you family?" "um no,but hes my best friends father,and I believe she just ran in""Oh yes,the crying girl,oh well room 113 on the second floor" she said. "Thank you"she nodded and I ran to the elevator. Once it came down I got in and clicked floor 2. When I got there I ran to room 113. I walked past the rooms window and saw Ally sitting beside her dads bed,while he was sleeping with machines all attached to him, she was crying even harder now. I went in and carefully placed my hand on her shoulder.

**Ally's pov**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I didnt get to it in time to pick it up but I listened to the voicemail. When I listened to it I screamed and fell off the couch. I didnt feel like getting back up so I curled into a ball and started bawling. Austin came and put his arm around me and I fell into his chest. I was getting his shirt all wet but Im pretty sure he doesnt mind. He asked me why I was crying and I couldnt explain so I pointed to my listened to the voicemail and asked if I wanted him to take me to the hospital.I nodded and he lifted me up and took me out to the car, at first I didnt let go of him because I was scared he would disapear if I did and I couldnt let that happen. He sat me down on his lap until finally I let him go. He got into the drivers side and we drove to the hospital. When we got there I ran into the hospital as fast as I could and ran up to the frontdesk,asked what room my dad was in and ran to that I walked in I gasped. He was attached to alot of different machines and there was wires on every part of his body pretty only thing that gave me hope was the beeping of the machine indicating that my father was still alive. I heard someone walk in and I knew it would be Austin so I just sat in the chair next to the bed and sobbed. I felt a hand on my shoulder,I looked up and there was looked like he had been crying too.I just put my head back in my hands and kept crying. He lifted me up,sat down and put me on his lap.

"Ally,your dads gonna be okay"I nodded and kept crying in his chest."Ally?"we heard a soft voice.I gasped and looked at my dad,whos eyes were half way open. "Daddy?" He nodded and I carefully got off of Austins lap and grabbed my dads hand."I know Im not going to live,so I just want to tell you this one last thing" I nodded,on the inside I was dying inside but on the outside I tried to stay strong enough to hold myself up without falling to the floor."I talked to Trish's parents and they said that if anything ever happened to any of us,the other one would take there daughter,so you are going to live with Trish, but just know,I love you no matter what, and I dont want you to mourn on this for too long,its just something that happens in life and no matter how much you dont want it to happen, it will and Austin?"Austin nodded and there were tears coming out of his eyes. "Take care of my little girl,dont let her get hurt." He said sternly. "I will "Austin nodded and then I heard the noise I never wanted to hear...the sound of the monitor going in a straight line and my fathers heart stopping.

"DOCTOR,DOCTOR PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed. 2 doctors and 3 nurses ran in and they told us we had to leave. I tried to stay but Austin wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me out screaming and kicking. Once I finally stopped struggling,Austin set me down and I just fell down to the floor in the waiting just lifted me up again and sat down.I screamed and cried and Austin just tried to calm me down. Everybody in the waiting room knew what happened, so they all just had sympathetic looks on their an hour later the doctors and nurses came out. Me and Austin stood up. "well?"I croaked out. "Im very sorry"the doctor said and just left the room. I broke down again and fell to the floor,just then Trish,Dez,Jake,James and Trish's parents all came running in. They gasped when they saw me.

"No"Trish whispered. I nodded and she just came and hugged me and cried with me. My dad was just like her second father. Once me and Trish pulled away each of Trishs parents gave me a Dez came up and gave me a pretty long hug.

"Im sorry Ally"he said and I just nodded. Next Jake and James pulled me into a hug. "Were sorry too Ally"Jake said and James just Austin wrapped his arms around me and held me there until I calmed I calmed down enough I had to get my hand checked,so I walked to the room slowly and sadly. The nurse that was looking at my hand was very nice. "Im sorry about your loss dear" I nodded as thanks and she gave me a sympathetic smile. Once my hand got checked out she said the exact same thing Nurse Natalie said so she just bandaged my hand up again and said it was okay for me to leave.

Me and Austin walked out to his car and I didnt talk the entire ride home. I'll have to move into Trish's house tomorrow. When we got back to my house I ran up to my room and layed on my bed and cried. Austin came in and just was watching me with look of concern and sadness. He came over and layed next to me and I just layed my head on his chest and cried myself to sleep,thinking about my fathers last few words "I love you no matter what,and I dont want you to mourn on this for to long,Its just something that happens in life and no matter how much you dont want it to happen,it will".

**Fin! told you it would be sad :( Dont hate me for killing her father off, I Just needed it to happen for something in a future episode! Please R&R!**

**Mel**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N ok so here is the next chapter,and guess what,its snowing here! yay! sarcasm! anyways no one special to do the disclaimer,so I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the characters except for Jeffrey,Jake and here is chapter 12...Oh and by the way the tail end of the Hurricane is going to hit here on tuesday,so my power might be out,Im not sure for how long but hopefully not long,so dont be mad if I dont post please!**

**Ally's Pov**

"Ally,Ally wake up" I heard Austin say softly. I looked up and saw he was already dressed.I looked at the clock...8:45! "AUSTIN WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP?!" I yelled. "Sorry,I didnt know if you'd want to be woken up,oopsie"He said cutely...wait what? did I just say he was cute,no I said the way he said it was cute,not actually him. I glared at him,but then burst out into laughter.I then remembered school,hopped out of bed,Picked my outfit and ran into the washroom.I looked at my face and it had makeup all over it because I was crying last night and I didnt take my makeup off, I then remembered why I was crying.I broke down and sobbed,I guess Austin heard because I heard running up the stairs and knocking on the door.

"Alls,are you okay?"He asked concerned. I just opened the door and he ran in and hugged me."Shhhh,everythings gonna be ok""No Austin,everythings not gonna be okay!I lost my dad I dont have anyone anymore"I sobbed. "You have me,Trish,Dez,Jake and James and were all here for you ok?"I nodded. "Do you want to stay home from school today?"He asked.I shook my head"No,Im gonna have to go back sooner or later and I wont wanna do anymore work that I missed,so Im gonna go"he nodded. "ok Ill make you something for breakfast,you get ready" I nodded in thanks and he ran downstairs.I washed my face,re did my makeup with just eyeliner and mascara and put on my outfit, White skinny jeans with a Dark grey top that said HEY and black converse. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen where Austin was. He passed me a piece of toast with peanut butter on it. "Thanks"I said. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

When we got into his car I leaned my head on the window,its gonna be hard getting through today,but I'll manage. "Alls,are you sure you're gonna be okay?"He asked me,I nodded slightly and managed a small smile. He shook his head. "What?"I asked. "Nothing,Im just...Im just worried about you Ally""why?"I asked. "because of Jeffrey Alls,he always seems to hurt you and I hate that im not there to protect you and I-"Austin!""what?""Its not your fault,besides Im fine"I tried to assure him. "no you're not Ally,look at your hand"he said.I looked down at my hand all bandaged and smiled at him. "Im fine Austin.""Ok,whatever you say,but the next time he hurts you, Im gonna make sure his pretty boy face isnt so pretty"Austin growled. I got to school and walked in.

Right when I walked in I heard things like "Hey Ally,sorry about your dad" from the students and "Im sorry for your loss,Miss Dawson"from teachers, of course I appreciate their sympathy,but I get kind of tired of getting reminded of it.I could always count on one person to ruin my day...Jeffrey. He was at his locker smirking,Austin just kind of pushed me behind him and glared at him,when the bell rang everyone went to class...except for me,Austin and Jeffrey. "Hey Ally,I heard about your dad,dont you ever wonder who crashed into him,I should probably tell you that I didnt get hurt at all in it"He stated. "What are you talking-"I came to realization. "IT WAS YOU!YOU CRASHED INTO MY FATHER!" I yelled,tears streaming down my face."Ha,well took ya long enough, I thought you were in the car,but looks like I was wrong,ah one Dawson is enough...for now"

I tried to charge at him but Austin beat me to jumped on top of Jeffrey and started punching him in the face "You *punch*Ever*punch*touch*punch*her*punch*and*punch*I*punch*will*punch*kill*punch* you!"Austin spat. He got off of Jeffrey and Jeffrey was laughing,how could he be laughing after he got punched like 8 got up,turned and walked away.I was just crying through the whole wrapped me up in his arms.

"Ally shhh,I'll make sure he never touches you,or anyone again,ok?"I nodded."but Austin he killed my father,hes able to do so much more then we thought,HES A MURDERER!" I yelled the last part."I was scared before,but now im just plain terrified"I cried."Shhh Ally"I looked up at him, her was blurry because tears were in my eyes,but I could see his bleach-blonde hair.

**Austins pov (Im just gonna go from where we left off in Ally's pov)**

I saw the tears in Allys eyes. I cant believe Jeffrey would do this, I mean I dont know what Ally did to make him hate her so much *sound familiar?*the little voice inside my head *shut up!I didnt hate her,I just annoyed her*I fought back...I cant believe Im fighting with myself.*whatever,same thing**is not!**is too**is not!* "AUSTIN! are you listening to me"Ally asked."what?oh sorry Alls" "I said we have to get to class"I nodded and I walked her to class. "Thanks Austin"I smiled "No problem Alls,I'll see you in gym?" she nodded "but I wont be playing,my hand remember""Maybe I can talk Mr Dean into letting me sit with you."I smiled "Bye Austin""Bye Ally"She walked into her class and I walked off to mine.

When I got there everyone looked at me "Care to explain why you're late ?"Mr Henry asked. I walked to his desk so no one else could hear "as you probably know Ally's dad passed away yesterday, she was broken this morning so I tried to cheer her up,it took us half of this period but I finally got her good enough to go to first period"I explained,well it wasnt all a lie. He nodded "ah yes,poor girl, ok you are excused"I smiled lightly at him and walked to my seat. "Hey Dez" "Hey Austin,why were you late?" "Ally's still broken up about her father,so I was comforting her" He nodded.

The rest of the class was boring,we were learning about the war of 1812.I've never been great at history,probably because I find it all incredibly boring**(1).**Once the bell rang for second period,I walked off to gym.I saw Ally walk in and I walked over to her. When I got to her I gasped,she had a black eye. "Ally! what happened!" Well as you know,Jeffrey is in my first period class,and he though it would be funny if he threw a eraser and guess where it hit...my eye" she explained. "I cant believe people actually believe all of his lies"She countinued.I cupped her face in my hand and looked at her eye. "It looks pretty bad Alls"I told her."Did you go to the nurse?"I asked. "Yes, and she said that it should be healed by a few days as long as I put ice on it for at least an hour a day"**(2)**I nodded my went and sat down on the bench and I went over to " ,can I please sit out with Ally?" He nodded and I smiled "thanks" I was about to walk away when I heard " ?" I looked back at "Take care of would you, She is one of my favorite students,mostly because she listens to me"I laughed a little bit at that comment and nodded. He smiled and walked away.

I walked over to Ally "Hey Alls, said I could sit out with you,oh and did you know you're his favorite student?"I asked giggled "He really said that...wow, I didnt even think he liked me"She tells me laughing a little bit. I dont know how she can stay so positive through all this stuff thats happening to her."Hey Ally?"she looked at me."Dont take this the wrong way,but how do you stay so positive all the time" "Well I figured in my situation if I mourn on anything to long it still wont change,so whats the point?"she asks. "I never thought of it that way "I say were playing basketball today.I watched the ball go up and down the court.

"Hey Austin?" "yeah Alls?""Thank you for looking out for me,I really appreciate it"I smiled at her and put my arm around her,giving her a side hug "No problem Ally,whenever you need me,Im there"I told her,and I was completely telling the the basketball game ended it was tied and Ally walked away to the cafeteria for lunch.

**Fin! Dont you just love Jeffrey?haha not! anyways I hope you liked it! and again, if I dont post tuesday or wednesday,its cause my powers out!**

**(1)I have nothing against history,I actually find it really interesting,now Austin on the other hand,maybe not so much.**

**(2)I dont know if thats what you do when you have a black eye,ive never had one,but I have had worst things like needing surgery on my arm,but thats a different story.**

**Mel :) **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N hey sorry for not posting in a few days I was really busy, I didnt get the hurricane to bad so we didnt lose and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I really want it to be Christmas, Im already listening to christmas songs,call me wierd but i love it!I LOVE CHRISTMAS! lol and not just because of the presents Ok so onto the disclaimer**

**Austin:Mel,can I do it today?**

**Mel:yeah sure Austin,go ahead**

**Austin:kay,Mel does not own Austin and Ally or any of us except for Jake,James and Jeffrey.**

**Mel:Thanks Austin,now onto chapter 13**

**Ally's pov**

Me and Austin walked to the cafeteria to eat our lunches. When we got there we met Dez,Trish,Jake and James. "Hey guys,whats up?"Austin asked them enthusiastically."Nothing"they all said at the same time. "I thought that was Jake and James thing"I teased, they playfully glared at me and I put my hands up in surrender "sorry,sorry,joking"I said,Austin laughed.I sat between Trish and Austin with Dez,Jake and James on the other side. I saw Dez practically drooling over something and looked where he was looking,it was at Trish. I burst out laughing and everyone looked at me curiously except Dez who was still looking at Trish. "what are you laughing at?" Austin asked. I leaned over and whispered in his ear "Dez is practically drooling over Trish"I told him quietly,he laughed along,not because anyone liking Trish was funny because shes really cool and pretty,but because the look on his face and how she wasnt noticing.

"okay,seriously,what?"Trish asked annoyed. "Nothing,nothing"Austin and I rolled her eyes,but let it go."Ok,anyways why dont we all go bowling tonight?"Jake asked. We all nodded in agreement and the bell rang."So Ally you ready for our performance?"Austin asked me on our way to music class along with James."Oh yeah,I forgot about that"I said put his arm around me in a comforting way "You'll be fine Als"I nodded."So james,whos your partner?""Oh I got Jasmine""Oh nice" he nodded and we got to music class. We walked in. I sat at my seat and Austin and James went to there seats.

"Good morning class,today we will be listening to those duets"we all groaned. "Oh come on,it wont be so bad"we just all nodded and said things like "yes it will" and "uh huh". Mrs Rowe just rolled her eyes " , would you like to go first. "Not really""nope"me and Austin say at the same time. "Oh well,you're going now" said smiling. Me and Austin groaned and stood up and went to the front of the class.

We gave the band our sheet music and stood beside music started and Austin started singing.

Ally **bold, **Austin normal,bothUnderlined

Were soaring,flying,there's not a star in heaven that we cant reach

**If were trying,so were breaking free**

you know the world can see us,in a way thats different then who we are

**creating space between us,till were seperate hearts**

**But your faith,it gives me strength,**Strength to believe

Were breaking free!

**were soaring,**flying 

**Theres not a star in heaven that we cant reach**

If were trying,yeah were breaking free,Oh were breaking free

**(again not gonna write the whole song,its breaking free from High school musical, I know its an old song but I miss highschool musical,I used to love it! and I thought it worked pretty well with Austin and Ally,now you know why Austin was so hesitant to do the song ;))**

stood up and clapped and the rest of the class just clapped along. Me and Austin went back to our seats,I looked back at him and grinned. He smiled back and I turned else went and by the time the last group was finished,it was almost the end of class. "Okay class,everone did wonderful today,so until the bell rings just do whatever you want"Mrs Rowe said smiling,man I dont think she ever stops smiling.I got up and walked back to Austins desk.

"you did great Als"Austin compliments when I get to his desk. "you did too"I smiled at him."Thanks"he grinned."James you did really good too"I smiled. "thanks"James said smiling abit.I smiled back. The bell rang and the three of us walked out of class. "Austin,could you,you know?help me move into Trish's house?"I asked. He nodded "Of course Ally""Thanks"we walked outside and to my house,I got a text from Trish.

Ally normal,Trish **Bold**

**Hey Ally,you're moving in today,right?**

Hey Trish,yeah I am

**OK,do you want me to come help you pack?**

No,I have Austin,the only things I need are my things,the rest my Aunt and Uncle are taking care of

**Oh ok,well see you tonight**

Tonight?

**Yeah bowling?**

Oh right,kay see you later

**Yupp bye! :)**

Bye Trish :)

I snapped my phone shut and me and Austin walked through my front door,all the memories came flooding back,like when my dad first taught me how to play the piano and when I sang the first song I ever wrote to my father. I could feel tears streaming down my face, but I didnt break.I just walked up to my room and Austin followed behind me. I grabbed some cardboard boxes and started packing all my clothes,next was my shoes, then my makeup,that took me about 1 hour and a half. Now all I need is the funiture and the moving vans are coming for that.

"Hey Als? Im gonna go get my car,will you be okay?" I nodded. "You only live like 5 minutes away from here,why wouldnt I be okay?" He shrugged. "Okay"He walked out. I just sat on my bed and took in my now almost empty room.I did that for a few minutes and I heard the door open and close,must be Austin. I walked out of my room and downstairs,but I didnt see Austin,no,I saw Jeffrey.I gasped "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"I screamed at him. He chuckled,I saw that he was hiding something behind his back,I didnt know what it was,and I dont know if I want to know. He walked over to me,and I walked backwards until I was up against a wall. He grabbed my hair and through me to the ground,I screamed in pain. He got down on top of me and I finally saw what he was hiding...a knife. He took the knife and started carving something in my arm. I screamed...alot. I doubt any of the neibhors could hear because this was a pretty big property,so we had alot of space in between houses, and our house was kind of sound proof. I started blacking out, I heard someone come through the door...Austin.

"GET OFF OF HER!"he yelled,louder then i've ever heard him yell. Jeffrey dropped the knife,stood up and ran past Austin laughing. "Ally! ally!are you-"I couldnt hear anything else because I blacked out.

I woke up in a bed that was not my own bed. I looked around and Austin was sitting in the chair beside my bed,Trish was in one of the chairs in the corner, Dez was in the other and Jake and James were both on the floor.I was in the hospital. They were all sleeping,it must've been pretty late.

"Austin"I said as I used all my strength to wake him up. After a few tries,he finally woke up. He looked up and saw I was awake. "ALLY,YOU'RE AWAKE!"he yelled,the whole hospital could probably hear.I laughed a little bit and he got up and lightly hugged me. "wake trish up for me will you?" I asked him lightly. He nodded and smirked...uh oh. He picked up a pillow that was beside my bed. "No Austin,not like-"WHACK. The pillow hit Trish right in the face and she jumped awake."Austin you idiot! I told you only wake me up if-Ally?OMG your okay!"I giggled lightly and she ran over and gave me a gentle hug. I really want to know what Jeffrey carved into my arm so I lightly took the bandage on it off and when I got it off I gasped.

**Fin! Cliffy! anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. Short I know,but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger.**

**Mel :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N ok so im uploading another one tonight, but im not sure if I can tomorrow,but Ill try. Its supposed to snow here tonight! I actually love snow!Any ways Im doing the disclaimer so I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters except for Jake,James and Jeffrey.**

**Austin's Pov**

When I looked at Ally all the colour was drained from her face and she was looking at her arm. I didnt get a chance to see what he carved because I wrapped it up to quickly with a towel back at her house.

"Als,what does it say?"I asked her,I was really concerned. She just sat there frozen so I stood up and looked at it. I said 2 words,one was "Bitch" and another was "whore".I noticed a tear rolling down her cheek."Als?"I said in a whisper.I put the bandage back over it,I didnt want her to keep staring at it.I wrapped her up in my arms and gave her a light hug. She cried in my chest. "He's right" She mumbled,but I still heard her,I didnt want to hear her say something like that though."what?"I asked astounded. "Hes right!"she cried."No! dont you dare say that,you're neither of those things,okay?"I asked sternly but softly. She nodded and her crying started dying down.

"When can I go?""Tonight,the moving van came and got the funiture and I took your stuff to Trish's house"I told her. She nodded "thanks"."Are you okay now?"I asked her. "I just wanna go home"she whispered."JAKE,JAMES,DEZ WAKE UP!"we heard. We looked to our left and saw Trish yelling at the fell off his chair and Jake and James just jumped. They all lightly hugged Ally and we all left the hospital. Dez,Jake and James went in one car and Me,Ally and Trish went in mine.I was in the drivers seat,Ally was in the passenger seat and Trish was in the back.

"so,Trish,you better watch out for her, or else I'll have to tell everyone you have a crush on Eric" I said putting emphasis on Eric. Trish gasped "ALLY! YOU TOLD HIM!""no she didnt,I saw you staring at him at his pool party""ohhhhhhh,sorry Ally, and I dont like him anymore I kinda like someone else"she said quietly. This brought Ally into the conversation "What?! who?!"she asked."Dez"Trish mumbled. "OMG OMG THATS SOO CUTE!" Ally said squealing,well I guess shes feeling better,I was just sitting there listening to this conversation.

"why didnt you tell me before?"Ally asked."sorry,I just wasnt sure how you'd react"Trish said."ah its cool,just when you guys start dating,tell me!" Ally teased. "shut up! He doesnt even like me" "Yeah and Austin doesnt have a huge ego" Ally stated. This brought me into the conversation "HEY!" "heeeyyyy" Ally said smirking. "I dont have a huge ego!"I argued. "sure,whatever you say Austy"I rolled my eyes. "were here!" I said. I walked out of the car and to Ally's side, she was still a little dizzy. I held out my hand for her "thanks Austin"she said smiling."No problem Ally" I said smiling back."My parents aren't home right now so it will be just us" Trish said someone came from behind a tree in a ski mask and held a knife up to my throat. I heard Ally scream the guy say "you scream and I'll slit his throat." I didnt hear the rest of the conversation until I heard "Ok Ill let him go,If you come with me...without struggle!"I prayed to god that she wouldnt was a moment of silence then I heard "Okay fine,I'll go with you"NO!"Ally no!" I heard Trish yell."just let him go unharmed" she said ignoring trish's please.

I suddenly felt the knife come out from around my neck. Ally ran to me and jumped on me,I caught her.I felt her being pulled off me and I heard her scream. I saw Jeffrey start pulling her away and into a car. I was to shocked to move and by the time I could feel my legs again it was too late...she was gone.

"Ally"I whispered. I looked at Trish who was on the ground crying and I walked over to her. "Dont worry Trish,we'll get her back"I said rubbing her nodded. "lets call the police first,then we'll go searching for her."I told her.I took my phone out of my pocket and called the police. "Hello this is officer Anderson,whats your emergancy?" A man asked on the end of the line."Hi I'd like to report a kidnapping" I barely choked out. "Ok,where is your current location." I looked at Trish "whats your adress?""308 Burkeley blv."she sobbed. "its 308 Burkeley blv. "I told the man."Okay we will send some officers to talk to you" and then he hung up.

A few minutes later a cop car pulled up. Two officers walked out of the car and walked up to us. "we were told of a kidnapping, are you the callers?" me and Trish nodded. "Ok well do you have a picture of the child?" Trish nodded and pulled out a picture from her pocket,it was of her and Ally in the photo booth at the mall. She gave it to the man. "Whats her name?" "Allyson Marie Dawson"I told them."Age?" "16 turning 17 next month" "do you have any ideas of who would want to hurt ?" Me and Trish both nodded. "We saw it happen,it was a guy named Jeffrey Landen."I told them. "Does he know ?" "Yes he was her boyfriend but he abused her""What!" "Not now Trish"I told her."Okay we will do the best we can to find your friend" He said."thankyou"I said when the police were walking down the driveway,Trish's mom and dad came home...uh oh. How are we gonna explain this to them?

**Fin! ok so this one was again pretty short,but I wanted to end it there. And I dont remember if I already said Jeffrey's last name in the story but if I did just pretend its actually Landen,and also I dont know if thats a real street,I just made it up.**

**Mel :)**


	16. Chapter 15 finale

**A/N hey guys so this is the last chapter,I'll write the first episode of my new series tomorrow. I dont own Austin and Ally or any of the characters except for Jake,James and Jeffrey.**

**Ally's Pov**

I dont know where I am,It looks like an abanded wearhouse or something. Im tied to this chair in the middle of the cold room. Jeffrey went somewhere so Im alone...nevermind hes here.

"Hello Ally"He said as he walked in.I just glared at him. "Now,Now Ally,it looks like im going to have to teach you some manners"he walked over to me and punched me,not slapped,punched.I could already feel my eye getting swollen and it hurt so bad,but Im not going to show weakness.

He laughed and walked out of the room. I watched him leave. I really wish Austin was here. I've never admitted this and I wish I didnt have to do it right now...I really like Austin,And not just like a brother or a friend...I think I might love him. I just hope that I make it out of here so I can tell him how I feel. Jeffrey walked back into the room talking on the phone.

"Yeah shes fine...for now"Jeffrey said into the cell."Relax moon"Moon,as in Austin Moon?"Fine you can talk to her for a minute,here Ally"Jeffrey growled,his blue eyes icy and held the phone up to my ear and pulled down cloth that was wrapped around my mouth.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled into the phone. "Ally are you okay!where are you!?" "I dont know,Im in some sort of abandoned wearhouse"I whispered so Jeffrey wouldnt hear,too late. He grabbed the phone "Moon,you're gonna have to come get her,that is if you can find her"He barked and hung up.

**Austin's Pov**

Trish's parents walked up to us. "Hello kids,how was your day,where's Ally?"Mrs Rodriguez asked,then she noticed that we had been crying,her smile disapeared. "whats wrong?"she asked concerned. "Ally...shes been taken"I managed to choke out. They both gasped and wrapped us up in hugs. I heard my phone go off,it was an unknown number but I picked it up."Hello?""Ahh,hello moon" "Jeffrey"I whispered "good job,looks like you're not so dumb after all Moon""Wheres Ally,Is she okay?""Yes shes fine...for now" "dont you dare touch her!"by now I was yelling and the rodriguez family were all staring at me."Relax Moon"Jeffrey said."Let me talk to her!"I screamed. "Fine,you can talk to her for a minute,here Ally" "AUSTIN!"I heard Ally yell into the phone.I asked her where she was,she said in some sort of abandoned wearhouse but I didnt get the rest because Jeffrey grabbed the phone and growled at me,and hung up.

"who was that?"Trish asked softly."Jeffrey,I also got to talk to Ally for a few seconds"I whispered. "Where is she?,Is she okay?"Trish asked hopefully. "Well shes alive"I told them.I decided to call the police to tell them "Hello this is officer Jonathon whats your emergancy""well I called a few hours ago about a kidnapping and I have some news""Oh okay,what is it?""well her kidnapper just called me and let me talk to her and she said she was in an abandoned wearhouse,do you know of any around here?""Well theres one about 15 minutes away,would she be there?""I dont know maybe,where is it?""its about 15 minutes North of here,you'll see it from the road""Okay,are you going to sent some cars out there""yes,I would suggest you stay away from the crime scene son""Im sorry officer,I cannot obey that order""Okay,well just be careful goodbye""goodbye,and thankyou sir""no problem son"then I hung up. "Okay the officer said there is an abandoned wearhouse 15 minutes North from here,they're going to send some cars,but Im going to go look too"I told Trish and her never told anyone this,but I think Im in love with Ally,my best friend.

"Im coming with you"Trish said. "No Trish,it could be very dangerous,the only reason Im letting Austin go is because I know he can take care of himself"Mr Rodriguez sighed "Just bring her back Austin"I nodded and ran to my car. I hopped in the front seat and drove to the wearhouse.I really hope this is the right one,I really want to see Ally.I drove for about 15 minutes,just like the officer said,and I saw the was pretty far in,I probably wouldnt have seen it if I wasnt looking for it.I parked on the side of the road and walked to the wear house. It took me 5 I got there I heard yelling inside. "You bitch! You told him where you were!he'll come for us now!"Then I heard a scream...Ally.

I ran into the wearhouse."ALLY!""Austin"Ally whimpered but it came out muffled because of the cloth in her mouth.I know why she screamed now,she had a big cut all down the side of her face,which im assuming was from a was standing beside the chair Ally was on and was just smiling,not a genuine smile,but a smile from the pain Ally was in. Jeffrey charged at me with the knife,I dodged out of the way at the last glared at me and jumped on was just about to stab me,when I heard the door open. "Police! put the knife down and put your hands up!"An officer didnt move,the officers came over and pulled me off of him. I ran over to ally and untied her.

"OH my god Ally,Im so sorry"I cried,I had tears running down my face."Austin,its okay"she said standing up and holding onto me for support. She leaned in and gave me a hug then pulled away and wiped my tears.I looked into her big brown eyes,and she looked into mine.I leaned down and kissed her,it felt amazing but im pretty sure it would have been better if Ally hadnt been kidnapped,but it still felt amazing.I felt her kiss back.I smiled for the first time ever since Ally got kidnapped 4 hours ago. Im just glad I found her so soon,or else I wouldnt have been able to sleep until we did. We pulled away because we needed air,which you kind of need to breathe.

She smiled lightly at me "I love you Ally"I said and I now knew that it was true. "I love you too Austin"she said,I grinned at her. Jeffrey was getting put into the back of a police car and I took Ally to the ambulance which just pulled up.I helped her in the back and it drove to the hospital,since she wasnt hurt really bad,they didnt have to do much except clean up the cut,when we get back to the hospital it will have to be drove to the hospital in complete silence except for some of the machines that were making pulled up to the hospital in about 20 minutes. Me and Ally walked into the hospital and to the ER. A doctor stitched her face up and said to be really careful with her stitches.

Jeffrey is obviously going to jail which Im really happy about and im sure so is Ally."Ally,were gonna go to Trishs,she doesnt know I found you yet so do you wanna suprise her?"Ally nodded.I drove her to Trish's house and I knocked on her opened right away."Did you find her?"I pretended to be sad "No,but someone is here to see us"I told her. "who?"She asked.I moved out of the way and Ally was standing behind me "ALLY!"Trish yelled."Hey"Ally said and hugged Trish. We all walked into the house. "Mom,Dad he found Ally!" Trish yelled and Trish's parents ran in and hugged Ally. "Oh sweetie,are you okay?"Mrs Rodriguez asked nodded "yeah Im just really tired,Im gonna go to bed,Can Austin sleepover tonight,Im still a little bit shook up"Ally asked while 's parents looked at eachother and nodded "sure sweetie,we can trust you enough right Paul(Trish's dad)"Paul nodded and Ally walked upstairs,I nodded at Trishs parents and followed Ally."Goodnight everybody!"Ally yelled down the stairs. "Goodnight Ally,Austin!"they all yelled back."Goodnight"I said.

Me and Ally walked into the guest bedroom which was now her walls were purple and the bedspread had zebra stripes on it. "Let me guess,Trish's idea?"I asked grabbed some pajamas and went into the washroom to change,I didnt have any spare clothes and I was just wearing track pants anyways so I'll just wear what Im came out in red and black plaid pajama pants and a black tank top. She crawled into bed and patted the spot beside her,I crawled in beside layed her head in my chest.

"Thank you Austin"Ally said."For what?""For saving me""I didnt the police did.""Not just now,but since you found out what jeffrey was doing to me"She sighed. "Oh,well no problem"I said slightly confused. "You ended up being my hero,not my bully"She said,I smiled."Well Im glad I did"I said. "Me too"she said and snuggled into my chest and fell asleep.I watched her for a little bit,she was so beautiful,even with stitches down her face.I fell asleep right after now on Im not going to let her get hurt and I definately wont be the one to hurt her.I am her hero,not her bully.

**Fin! That is the last chapter of this story. sorry if it seemed rushed,I just wasnt really into the story anymore so I wanted to end it,I will post the first chapter of in love with my kidnapper tomorrow probably! I hope you liked this story! please R&R!**

**Mel :)**


End file.
